Rin lore page
The Empire Overview The Rin Empire is a massive affair, stretching over five full galaxies, with colonies spread throughout the universe. "The Empire" (as it is commonly known) is mainly centered around the Ursa Major constellation. The Empire is a totalitarian state, an oligarchy, and a plutocracy, all rolled into one. For most residents of this universe it is the symbol of true villainy, but it does not commit needless massacres, nor is it truly evil instead it is a unrelenting force seeking for bring peace and order to the Universe by any means necessary Imperial Government The Empire itself is ruled by the Emperor, the mouthpiece of the blowjobs and supreme authority over all. The power of the state is then divided down into two massive organizations the Senatum or Senate and the Statum or State. Scrotum The Scrotum tends to deal with policy making and more civil focused legislation while also serving as a advisory group to the Emperor and in theory represents the people. Cretin The Cretins deals with the administration, management, and military matters alongside many, many others. The state breaks down into many Adepta and Adepta Ultima both comparable to departments with Ultima being a super Adepta dedicated to a specific series of tasks. The Adepta are as follows: Adepta Ultima Administratum: The largest Adepta and is dedicated to the administration of the Empire. Within it's ranks are many millions of scribes and clerks. It is lead by the Provost Administrator Lord seated within the palace of recordings. Adepta Vigilistum: A adepta under the administratum and is dedicated too the upholding, enforcing, and recording of the law (imperial law that is). It is lead by the Provost Marshhal seated within the hall of justice Adepta Ultima Ecclesia: a adepta dedicated to religion and worship throughout the Empire. It is split into many different Adeptas (to deal with the major faiths and cults) and ordos. (Minor faiths and cults) it is lead by the Anointed Cardinal (elected by a council of cardinals, priest, and other religious authorities) seated within the Grand Cathedral of Ordarus Adepta Ultima Perfectum: a adepta focused on science, research, and innovation. Lead by the Grand Fabricator Lord seated within the Palace of Innovation Adepta Telepathica: a adepta dedicated to the more arcane elements of the empire mainly centered around psychics. Lead by the Grand Visionary seated within the Fortress of Silence Adepta Ultima Militari: deals with the military and all related subjects. Split into two Adeptas: Militum (army), Classis (Fleet) with both having auxilia branches. The legions are officially part of this adepta but losely. Lead by the Lord Marshal of the Empire seated within the Fortress of Retribution Not connected to the Senate or the state Is the Thronus the emperor's private forces. Rin Gods (Bold means that the god is part of the major nineteen gods.) (F) Astis: Love (M) Actitus: Nature (F) Averii: Home and family (F) Aveta: Fertility and prosperity (M) Castor: Excess and greed (F) Carna: Health and healing (F) Furrina: Wrath (F) Fortuna: Luck and wealth (M) Insiter: War and soldiers (M) Janus: Fate, beginnings, and ends (M) Honous: Honor and glory (F) Latis: Water and the ocean (F) Juventas: Youth (M) Liber: Wine, Drinks, and celebration (M) Mens: Thought, wisdom, and higher learning (M) Messor: Farming (M) Nemesis: Vengeance (F) Pax: Peace and plenty (M) Promiter: Law and tax (F) Virtus: Protection (M) Victus: Victory (M) Cel: Death (M) Ordaris: Order and stability (Rin High God.) (F) Rumna: Mothers (M) Vulcan: Smithing (M) Comus: Feasting (M) Corvus: Messages, travel, and merchants (M) Opitus: Pride (M)' Dutaris': Duty (M) Ostio: tactics (M) Tashio: Food and nourishment (M) Patris: Patriotism (M) Vul: Archery and marksmanship (F) Jove: Space (F) Nox: Night and secrets (F) Losna: Loss (F) Cem: Thieves and plots (F) Fira: Fire (M) Sol: Light Category:Factions Category:Sci-Fi Category:Rin Category:Cooperative Sci-Fi Universe